Miłość nie wybiera
by Dosme
Summary: Zwariowana opowieść o miłości Albusa Dumbledore'a do Dolores Umbridge.


To takie zapomniane uczucie. Nie powinno było się pojawić. Jednak pojawiło się i mówiąc szczerze, ciągle przybiera na sile. To takie abstrakcyjne. Od kilku dni starałem się o tym nie myśleć. O niej. A teraz kolejny raz pojawiła się w moich myślach i...

Jego myśli przerwało pukanie do drzwi. Albus westchnął i starł kropelki potu z czoła. To myślenie go wykańczało. Odchrząknął i powiedział pewnym głosem:

\- Proszę.

Do gabinetu natychmiast weszła Minerwa McGonagall- jego zastępca oraz najlepsza przyjaciółka. Włosy miała związane w ciasny kok, a na głowie swoją spiczastą tiarę. Szła pewnym krokiem, wyprostowana, pełna gracji. Na twarzy miała grymas oburzenia, a policzki czerwone, co bardzo nie pasowało do tej kobiety. Jednak Albus kompletnie nie zwracał na to uwagi. Siedział w swoim fotelu, złączył koniuszki palców w charakterystyczny sobie sposób i patrzył na nią z nierozłącznymi iskierkami w oczach.

\- Co cię do mnie sprowadza Minerwo? Ach, gdzie moje maniery, proszę usiądź- wskazał krzesło przed biurkiem.

Kobieta puściła propozycję mimo uszu i spojrzała na niego rozeźlonym wzrokiem.

\- To się stało, Albusie, że ONA znowu terroryzuje mi uczniów!

Albus przechylił głowę na bok i lekko się uśmiechnął.

\- Kto Minerwo? Możesz trochę jaśniej?

Kobieta wydała z siebie dziwny dźwięk, coś między wypuszczeniem powietrza a prychnięciem.

\- Dobrze wiesz, o kogo mi chodzi! Umbridge! Nie zniosę jej więcej, Albusie! Przychodzi sobie na moje lekcje i zachowuje się równie bezczelnie, co Severus!

\- Oj, nie mieszaj do tego biednego Severusa...

\- Oczywiście, bo ona jest gorsza! Proszę cię Albusie, zrób coś z nią- westchnęła.

\- Wiesz Minerwo, że nie mogę...

\- Tak, wiem, ale to nie znaczy, że lepiej to znoszę. Jak ty z nią wytrzymujesz? Przecież ona musi cię tu nachodzić kilka razy dziennie!

Dyrektor uśmiechnął się dobrodusznie, choć w duchu zadawał sobie to samo pytanie.

\- Jakoś muszę Minerwo, jakoś muszę.

Rozmowa szybko zeszła na inne tematy, lecz Albus ciągle rozpamiętywał jej początek. Minerwa dobrze go znała, więc musiał się dodatkowo pilnować. Nie chciał, żeby wiedziała, że coś go męczy. Wkrótce wyszła i zostawiła go samego. Wstał z fotela energicznym ruchem, po czym podszedł do myślodsiewni. Przecież musiał coś zrobić, żeby Dolores przestała znęcać się nad wszystkimi! Gdzie jest jej słaby punkt, gdzie...

Patrząc na swoje wspomnienia, w końcu zapomniał, czego szukał. Pochłonął go widok pięknej cery, na twarzy przykrytej makijażem. Wyobrażał sobie, jaka musi być mięciutka tu i tam. Jak mogłyby mu się nie podobać te cudowne brązowe oczy, lekko wyłupiaste, lecz nadal zachwycające? A te mysie włosy? Były takie niemal zwyczajne, lecz on widział ten ukryty połysk... I ostatni punkt programu... Usta. Te wydęte wargi, które chciałby ssać, przygryzać, lizać, całować... Takie nęcące, wydęte, nabrzmiałe...

Obudziło go mocne walenie w drzwi. Zerknął zamglonym wzrokiem w lustro i zobaczył rozdygotanego starca, nieco bladego, a może właśnie z rumieńcami na twarzy? Nie mógł ocenić przez tę brodę... Lustro obejmowało go tylko do klatki piersiowej, a sam bał się spojrzeć w dół. W końcu, był staruszkiem, który nie powinien czuć tego przyjemnego pulsowania, tej chęci wypchnięcia bioder...

Ktoś ponownie załomotał w drzwi, więc Albus szybko zerknął w kierunku swoich stóp. Aż wstyd się przyznać, lecz wiedział, co tam znajdzie. Jednak nie dostrzegł niczego dziwnego. Czyżby szaty skrywały to tak dobrze? Może jednak nie jest jeszcze tak źle? Walenie w drzwi ponownie się powtórzyło. Albus usiadł w fotelu i zawołał:

\- Proszę!

Niemożliwe... A jednak. Do pokoju wkroczyła pulchna kobieta, całkowicie ubrana na różowo. Miała dość nietęgą minę, jednak Dumbledore, tak jak w przypadku prof. McGonagall nic sobie z tego nie robił.

\- Witaj Dolores!

\- Albusie! Pukałam do ciebie trzeci raz, zanim zechciałeś mi otworzyć! Czyżbyś coś przede mną ukrywał?- zaskrzeczała.

Żebyś wiedziała, że tak...

\- Pukałaś?- Albus udawał zdziwionego.- Wybacz, Dolores, to już nie ten wiek. Co cię do mnie sprowadza?- zapytał uprzejmie.

\- Przyszłam złożyć skargę! Jako Wielki Inkwizytor Hogwartu mam prawo uczestniczyć w lekcjach prowadzonych przez innych profesorów i ocenienie ich, lekcji oczywiście, według własnych kryteriów- przerwała, aby wziąć wdech.- Byłam dzisiaj na lekcji transmutacji u profesor McGonagall, chciałam przejść po klasie i spytać dzieciaczków o ich zdanie na jej temat, oczywiście lekcji, jednak Minerwa mi na to nie pozwoliła!- imię zastępcy dyrektora wypowiedziała z wielką dawką słodyczy.

\- Wiesz, Dolores, na pewno Minerwa nie miała nic złego na myśli, na pewno przerabiali dziś trudny temat i chciała, aby uczniowie się skupili. Przecież to oni są tutaj dla nas najważniejsi, prawda?- zapytał z uśmiechem.

Dolores spojrzała na niego wzrokiem bazyliszka i przez zaciśnięte zęby powiedziała:

\- Tak.

\- Och Dolores, usiądź sobie i nie złość się. Wiesz, do czego prowadzi nieuwaga na transmutacji- spojrzał na nią znacząco, przypominając sobie jej incydent ze szkoły.

Kobieta oblała się rumieńcem, który przy jej ubiorze wyglądał co najmniej okropnie, jednak dla Albusa prezentował się uroczo.

\- Wiem Albusie, nie musisz mi tego przypominać. Mam nadzieję, że kiedy temat lekcji będzie mniej... wymagający, profesor McGonagall pozwoli mi wykonywać swoją funkcję.

\- Na pewno! Może herbaty, Dolores?- uśmiechnął się życzliwie.

Nauczycielka wydawała się lekko zaskoczona, ale po chwili uśmiechnęła się paskudnie.

\- Nie, dziękuję Albusie. Staram się nie spożywać niczego poza Wielką Salą. W końcu, jako ważny urzędnik Ministerstwa i Wielki Inkwizytor Hogwartu, muszę się mieć na baczności, ktoś mógłby chcieć dosypać mi czegoś do jedzenia lub dolać do herbaty, prawda?

\- Metoda Moody'ego! Bardzo dobra, przyznaję. Jednak w moim gabinecie nic ci nie grozi, na pewno się nie skusisz?

\- Nie- ucięła.- Może następnym razem- dodała łagodniej, po czym wyszła z gabinetu.

Gdy wybiły dzwony na kolację, dyrektor nadal siedział w swoim miejscu. Ponownie obudził się z amoku, tym razem wywołanego zapachem perfum jego „różowej" koleżanki. Postanowił coś z tym zrobić.

\- Vermo!

Po chwili pojawił się skrzat o charakterystycznej cesze. Mianowicie miał jedno oko większe, a drugie mniejsze. Z wyrazami szacunku skłonił się przed swym panem i na rozkazy uszu nadstawił. Dyrektor Hogwartu wszystko mu wyjaśnił, a skrzat przyrzekłszy, że dochowa tajemnicy, zniknął, by zadanie wykonać. Starzec uspokojony, zszedł do Wielkiej Sali, aby przyjemnym czasem oczekiwania się rozkoszować.

^.^.^

Wszyscy profesorowie siedzieli już przy stole, gdy zjawił się Dyrektor. Ci, którzy go dostrzegli, skinęli głowami, a nauczyciele głośno go witali i życzyli smacznego. Vermo się spisał! Jego ulubione potrawy były tylko koło Dolores! Usiadł na swoim miejscu i zaczął wypatrywać czegoś dobrego. W końcu zdecydował się na smażoną rybę oraz ryz, które stały oczywiście koło...

\- Dolores, czy byłabyś tak miła i podała mi tą złocistą rybkę i miskę ryżu?

Pani profesor podała mu pojemniczki i zajęła się swoim jedzeniem. Od tamtej pory bardzo wiele ulubionych potraw było w jej części stołu i często musiał o nie prosić. Dolores wkrótce zaczęła odpowiadać na to słodkim uśmiechem, a czasem żenującym komentarzem, który dla Albusa wiele znaczył. Każdy z profesorów patrzył na to z politowaniem lub po prostu ją ignorował. Dyrektor planował jeszcze wiele ciekawych rzeczy, ale wkrótce musiał zrezygnować z tego, jakże pięknego rytuału proszenia o jedzenie.

Pewnego dnia na śniadaniu, wyczuł w swoim ulubionym dżemie truciznę. Nie była dobrze ukryta, praktycznie wcale. Z uśmiechem poprosił o coś innego, nawet nie dał nic po sobie poznać. Czyżby Dolores chciała mnie otruć?- ta myśl męczyła go wciąż i wciąż. Wiedział o misji Draco, jednak czy chłopak mógł to zrobić?

-Tyle pytań, a żadnych odpowiedzi- westchnął.

^.^.^

Tak, świeże powietrze dobrze mi zrobiło- pomyślał Albus, wchodząc do zamku. Mógł pomyśleć.. Porozmawiał przy okazji z Hagridem oraz dotlenił swój organizm- same korzyści! Będąc na trzecim piętrze, usłyszał ciężkie kroki. Domyślał się, do kogo należały, więc postanowił trochę narozrabiać. Przyczaił się na zakręcie i gdy już stwierdził, że osoba jest blisko, wyszedł zza niego. Profesor Umbridge z trudem przed nim wyhamowała, jednak cudem udało się jej z nim nie zderzyć.

Po całym zdarzeniu, oboje mocno dyszeli- ona naprawdę, on udając. Albus starał się mieć lekko wystraszoną minę, jednak przeszkadzała mu w tym śmieszna mina Dolores.

\- Albusie, na Merlina, czybyś już do reszty zgłupiał?!

Mimo że nie były to zbyt miłe słowa, dyrektor uśmiechnął się dobrodusznie.

\- Przepraszam cię, Dolores, nie słyszałem, że idziesz.

To było oczywiste kłamstwo, jednak profesor Umbridge, chyba się na nim nie poznała.

\- Co robisz tutaj o tej porze, Albusie? Czyżbyś gdzieś wychodził?- spytała podejrzliwie.

\- Właśnie kierowałem się do mojego gabinetu, moja droga. Wyszedłem sobie na małą przechadzkę do Hagrida, troszkę się dotleniłem... Wiesz, Dolores, ludziom w moim wieku to bardzo potrzebne- pokiwał z uśmiechem głową.- Może wstąpisz do mnie na herbatkę w sobotę?

Kobieta ponownie popatrzyła na niego podejrzliwie i nie tracąc tej miny odpowiedziała:

\- Nie, Albusie, wybacz, ale muszę odmówić. Jestem umówiona z Korneliuszem... znaczy Panem Ministrem- uśmiechnęła się słodko.

\- Może innym razem- puścił do niej oczko.- Życzę pani dobrej nocy, pani profesor.

\- Na wzajem, dyrektorze- pożegnała się, nawet na niego nie patrząc.

^.^.^

Wkrótce Albus Dumbledore musiał uciekać z Hogwartu, jednak zbytnio nie rozpaczał. Wiedział, że prędzej czy później wróci na swoje stanowisko, a poza tym Vermo dostał instrukcje aż do końca roku!

\- Teraz tylko czekać na plotki- uśmiechnął się, głaszcząc swego feniksa.

^.^.^

Mijał czas, mijały miesiące, aż w końcu nastał czas egzaminów. Bardzo dużo działo się przez ten czas. Większość sytuacji dotyczyła profesor Dolores Umbridge, a także z Albusa Dumbledore'a.

Przez kilka miesięcy prof. Umbridge dostawała anonimowe prezenty. Kwiaty, listy, raz nawet dostała kotkę. Na początku wyglądała na bardzo dumną i od razu chwaliła się podarunkami. Jednak, gdy zaczęły padać pytania na temat adresata... Profesor Umbridge zaczęła prowadzić dochodzenie, które, o dziwo, nie dało efektów. Wkrótce na pytania zaczęła odpowiadać tajemniczymi uśmiechami, a jeszcze później wmawiała ludziom, że prezenty są od ministra.

Kolejną zadziwiającą sytuacją, było „porwanie" Dyrektorki Hogwartu przez centaury. Nauczyciele oraz uczniowie sami nie wiedzieli, czemu prof. Umbridge pakowała się do Zakazanego Lasu, prócz małych wyjątków. Nie zmartwili się zbytnio, prócz jednego wyjątku.

Trzecią sytuacją było wyciągnięcie prof. Umbridge z Zakazanego Lasu przez prof. Dumbledore'a. Wszyscy zastanawiali się, jakim cudem udało mu się tam wejść i wyjść bez nawet małego zadrapania, których „różowa landryna" miała wiele. Jak się okazało, nie stało się nic poważnego, pani profesor była tylko w szoku. Od razu została przetransportowana do Skrzydła Szpitalnego.

^.^.^

Albus siedział na krześle i wpatrywał się w postać leżącą na łóżku. Jego serce aż się krajało, gdy widział ją w takim stanie, a nie mógł nic zrobić.

\- Myślałem, że te prezenty będą dobrym pomysłem... Może trochę zmiękczyłyby ci twoje serce? Nie przyniosły żadnego pożytku, ale cieszę się, że spodobała ci się Dusia, to naprawdę słodka kotka. Ach, Dolores, dlaczego dałaś się wkręcić pannie Granger?- westchnął.- Przecież jesteś mądra i sprytna... ale to wszystko przysłoniła ci chęć znalezienia mnie. Co muszę powiedzieć, troszkę mi schlebia- uśmiechnął się lekko.- Och, Dolores, czemu jest w tobie tyle zła... Nie chcesz przyznać się do powrotu Voldemorta, ale wiem, że gdy wreszcie to zrobisz, prędzej będziesz po jego stronie niż po mojej. Wiesz, że coś do ciebie czuję? Nie bój się już jesteś bezpieczna, odpoczywaj- pocałował lekko jej dłoń.

Kobieta ciągle patrzyła na niego z niezrozumieniem oraz lekkim strachem. Dumbledore pocałował także jej czoło, a ona nie spuszczała z niego wzroku. Dalej się nie posunął.

\- Dusia... jest od ciebie.

To chyba było jedyne racjonale zdanie, które powiedziała od wielu dni. Albus uśmiechnął się i potwierdził, po czym wyszedł. Nigdy więcej miał jej nie zobaczyć, choć sam o tym nie wiedział. Kobieta kompletnie nie pamiętała tej rozmowy... chociaż...

\- Och, Dolores skąd masz taką piękną kotkę?!

\- Od centaura z białą brodą.

Każdy z jej znajomych nigdy więcej nie poruszał tego tematu, a ona sama nie wiedziała dlaczego.


End file.
